


But Not For Me

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: It was a glorious day for the wedding that all Minas Tirith had been gossiping about for months.





	But Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Weddings" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). The title is from Gershwin, "But Not for Me"... if you know the song you'll understand. And yes, I know I'm being cagey about the characters, but as I was writing I realized I could have a little fun with you all, since the first paragraph could be either of two weddings. Indulge me? *grin*

It was a glorious day for the wedding that all Minas Tirith had been gossiping about for months. Their lord would marry his lovely foreign lady, and there would be laughter and children again in the stone halls.

The bride and groom had eyes only for each other--but they shared a private smile with the man standing as witness for both of them, who had held both their hearts before they found each other.

Basking in the smiles from both Denethor and Finduilas, radiant with their happiness, Thorongil refused to give way to the jealousy lurking in his heart.


End file.
